


Time Does Not Care

by artisticNutcase



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Insults, Love/Hate, Murder, Pet Names, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has always been a little... strange. But Paige had always believed that it involved some form of caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Does Not Care

There's relationships in all forms and shapes. Not only are there friendships, rivalries, romances and more, but there are even different kinds of those specific connections between two humans – no. _Beings._

Paige and Tony's relationship had always been complicated, to say the least. They were as different as two people could possibly be: Paige was a free spirit with creativity to spare. She was messy and carefree, chatty and almost always in a good mood. Tony was quite the opposite. He cherished tranquility and an organized life. One would never find even one wrinkle in his clothes or witness him waste a precious second of his time. 

It's no surprise that the two of them had an endless supply of topics to argue and fight and get on each other's nerves about. And if it had only been that then their connection wouldn't be as difficult or interesting. While many things made them disagree, there were a few distinct things the two creatures had in common. Neither of them knew how precisely they came into existence. They were far from human or any other creature they had encountered thus far. Furthermore, both of them had some -some people would say 'insane'- traits that connected them. They simply loved to terrorize their roommates, although both of them preferred calling it 'teaching'. Not only this but they also enjoyed testing each other's inability to remain dead after dying and high tolerance for pain. And with so many things to argue about, murder and revival had become a constant game. 

At the end of the day, no matter how different they were, Paige and Tony only had each other. There was no one else who fully understood the situation, the worries, the questions. It had caused them to have a twisted relationship, as they began to adore one another whilst still feeling hatred. Neither of them would be fully capable of describing their relationship with words and fortunately, neither of them would ever have to. 

But even their adoration and hatred were handled differently by the two strange entities.

 

It was a rainy autumn day. Paige was in her room, unsure about what to do. At the time she was sharpening all of her pencils. Whether that was a waste of time or not was nothing she cared about as the concept of time itself was lost on her. She had no idea how old she was or what day it was and frankly it didn't interest her. But as she put down the final pencil, sharp as a needle, her gaze wandered around the room. She sighed and blew a lock of hair out of her face with her breath. She looked out of the window. The small raindrops had patterned the pane of glass already. 

The girl got up. She had not seen Tony all day long and it was beginning to worry, wait, no, _excite_ her. His absence might be a sign that he was hiding, maybe plotting an attack or maybe a nice surprise? Whatever it was, if the man was silent and gone for this long it had to be huge. Lost in thought, Paige hopped down the stairs, two steps at a time. But before she could enter the kitchen she heard someone pacing up and down inside of it. Very even steps, almost like a soldier marching. None of the roommates would walk with this much precision. No, Paige didn't even have to think for a moment to know who was inside. She stepped into the kitchen. “Tony.” She chirped.

He stopped pacing almost instantly and turned to meet her with his gaze. “Paige.” He responded with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. “Did you require anything?” It was obvious that he had his guard up. The girl knew how much the man hated her unpredictable behavior and desires. One moment she would try to cut his throat, another moment she would suggest they plot together against the other three guys in the house.

“Nothing special.” The girl snickered. She leaned against the wall. Maybe if she stuck around for long enough Tony would reveal what he had been up to all day. She would find out the secret and ruin his plan to surprise her at the same time. It was almost too good.

The man narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. “Then what is your business here?”

“Like I said: Nothing special, _pumpkin_.” She made sure to sound especially flirtatious.

“'Nothing special' does not equal to 'nothing'.” He explained as he poured boiling hot water into a cup with a tea bag inside of it. The man sure liked his black tea. Paige didn't like it at all. It was way too bitter.

“I just wanted to see what you've been up to all day.” She grinned and approached him. 

“I'm warning you.” Tony threatened and he held the pot with still boiling hot water in front of him to show that he was ready to defend himself with it.

The girl almost had a purr in her voice by then. “As usual.” Despite the water defenses, she leaned against the other and ran a hand over his chest, her long delicate fingers playing with his sash. She fluttered her eyelashes. “Now tell me. What have you been doing all day long, marshmallow?”

It wasn't hard to see how conflicted Tony was. The slight blush on his cheeks was a traitor that told the girl that he sort of enjoyed the contact and maybe even the pet names. But his firm gaze and his entire stance suggested otherwise. “I have been doing nothing that should interest you. For heaven's sake, Paige. What has gotten into you today.” He shoved her away.

She didn't give up and tried to cuddle again. “Don't play dumb, Tony. I know you've been planning something. You can spill the beans right now.”

“I can spill something else right now.” He held the pot closer to her body to show what he meant. The water was no longer boiling but still unbearably hot.

“Tony!” She complained. “Tell me what you've been planning this instant or I'll-” She reached for his weapon. He usually carried it around on his belt.

“You'll... what?” Today was not 'usually' apparently, Paige gripped at nothing. 

“Damn it! Why the hell are you unarmed?” She got away from him as soon as she discovered he had no weapon but the hot water. 

Tony smirked. “I knew it. I'm not sure what you were blabbering about, but I was certain you would attempt to attack me like that.” 

“I wasn't gonna!” Paige complained. “I was only going to threaten you so you would tell me about your big plan! C'mon, what is it? An ambush? A date? An ambush on a date?”

“Sheesh.” Tony put the pot down and he leaned against the counter. “I have not been planning anything. And since when do _you_ think about dates?” 

“Bullshit. If you haven't been plotting something, where have you been? You usually say 'hi' or come in to complain about my messy bed.” Paige glared.

The man shrugged in response. “I simply did not feel like putting up with you today, yet.” He blew on his tea. 

“What?” The girl was dumbfounded. And very offended. But at the same time a little hurt. Tony had never just broken the routine. It wasn't like him, at all. She couldn't care less whether he changed his personality entirely (or so she thought), but did she really matter so little to him? She turned towards the door and stomped out. She half expected to be called out for, to be followed, to be asked why she was mad. But nothing of the sort happened. Tony just let her go.

Back in her room she was unsure how to feel about those events. She wanted him to care but the thought of him complaining about her sickened her. Though... The more she thought about it, the more she despised the thought of Tony losing interest in her and their connection being reduced to petty rivalry.

Paige gritted her teeth. She wouldn't be tossed away. If he stopped caring he would have to learn how to do it, again. The rough way.

There were different ways she could do this, she supposed.

As she pondered the issue Paige realized that she had never attempted to force someone to like her or care about her. It had never been necessary or of any value to her to make anyone like her. Tony just sort of did. In a way. Which was convenient and something she became used to. The girl grabbed a notepad and began scribbling down ideas for how to make 'that asshole' -as it said on the notepad- remember that he liked her. Once she was finished, she began her work of trying to convince Tony.

 

~ o O o ~

 

_Plan #1: Subtle convincing_

Paige went back into the kitchen. Tony was still standing there, sipping his tea. His posture and facial expression suggested that he was taking pleasure in this moment. Good. The circumstances could hardly be better.

“Back already?” The man asked and he glanced at the girl. “Still don't believe that I'm not plotting anything?” He chuckled before taking another sip from the cup.

“Oh, no. I accepted that. Already over it. You know me!” Paige grinned.

“Unfortunately.” He looked back down at his cup.

“Psh!” The girl rolled her eyes. “You're glad you know me. And you know that.”

“And why, pray tell, would I be glad to know someone as chaotic and obnoxious as you?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm smart and witty, I know just how to push your buttons, I am the most creative person you will ever know, I'm cute... the list goes on but I bet you're already convinced, aren't you?” She grinned some more.

Tony put down the cup. “You are a little clever, perhaps, when it comes to plotting monstrous activities. Your 'creativity' does nothing but make you leave dirty paint hand prints all over the place. I do not see one thing about you that I would consider 'cute'. Anything else you think is so likable?” 

The girl fell silent. Just like before she turned around and left the kitchen.

 

_Plan #2: Trigger some positive memories._

Maybe Tony could quite literally remember why he liked Paige and usually paid her visits of a non murder variety. All that had to be done was that his memory needed a little kick, a jump start, if you will. A hit. In the head. Executed with a frying pan.

Paige had tried to read up on where memories were stored but the first line of scientific text already bored her to no end so she just figured 'brain is brain'. And besides, all studies that existed were made for humans and their biology. Tony wasn't human. Maybe his brain worked differently.

Either way, the girl hid herself by the stairs and as soon as Tony had walked up and was turning the corner, she successfully hit him in the head with the frying pan (she had had it in her room, it had proven as a good device for defense before). 

The man fell onto the floor, out like a light.

When he woke up later on, all he did was yell at Paige and complain about her behavior. Apparently the mission did not bear fruit.

...

_Plan #5: Asking him to do it_

“Alright then, Tony. If nothing else works, we will have to take the direct approach.” She said as she paced up and down in her room. In the center of it was the man, tied to a chair and gagged with a rag. He was making an effort trying to escape and say, most likely rude, things.

“Oh will you stop being such a baby? How was I supposed to know that the second blow to the head would knock you out _again_? You know it's really your fault for not being durable enough!” More muffled talking was the response but Paige just rolled her eyes. 

“Look, I'll make this quick and easy. You just have to cooperate!” She began tugging at the gag to take it out. “Just admit that you want me and swear on time, or whatever, that you will act like it!”

Tony said nothing when the gag was removed. Then he spit on Paige. And then he felt the wrath of the frying pan again.

 

_Plan # ~~5~~ 6: ~~Asking him to do it~~ Pressuring him to do it_

He awoke again not much later. Paige was sitting on her bed, staring at him. When Tony finally came to, it took him a moment to recall what had happened. When he managed to focus on Paige he glared. “What is your problem today, Paige? You're acting... different.”

“Tony. Just do what I told you to do.” She got up. “Make the promise, oath, whatever you want to call it. And everything will be alright.” She was holding one of her sharp pencils.

“Do you really believe that at this point, death is enough of a threat to make me do anything? No matter what, I would refrain from doing it just to spite you.” He leaned back in the chair, as much as the bonds allowed him to relax into it.

“What about pain instead?” She smirked.

“Go right ahead.” Tony closed his eyes. “Creativity or not, there is nothing you can do that I have not seen.”

 

 _ ~~Plan #56: Asking him to do it Pressuring him to do it~~_  
 _Make him suffer_

 

~ o O o ~

When she was done and the man's barely recognizable form was limp and becoming cold, Paige simply shoved it with the chair into the hallway. She was in no mood to do something funny or fancy with his body. She even took away the bonds. They were of no use after this and she would rather keep the rope than allow Tony to have any more of it if he managed to struggle out of the bonds.

Nothing seemed to work. If anything, Tony cared about her even less. Maybe – and she would never admit this to anyone- but maybe she was not as capable of making him want her as she had thought she was. Which meant she had to get help. Paige swallowed. Just the image of her asking another living being for help was repulsive. But that could not stop her. If she didn't have Tony anymore, she would be bored. And maybe a little lonely. Maybe. A little.

It was about then that she heard footsteps outside her room on the hallway. Uneven. Paige stepped out of her room and she stopped Harry in his tracks. “Where do you think you're going?” She asked with a grin and narrowed eyes. Even if at some point they would not be scared anymore, the roommates would always at least be put off by Tony and her.

“I was just going to get some food.” Harry muttered, he avoided looking at her. Paige could see him examine Tony's corpse behind her and his horrified expression at what was left of him almost made her laugh.

“Hmm!” Paige seemed to consider what to do about that response. “Fine. I'll allow it.” She stepped aside. Harry began walking again but the girl reached out an arm to stop him once more. “ _If_ you help me.”

The man swallowed. “With what?” He asked, still rather silent.

“Tony.” Her smirk grew.

“D-Do you want me to k-kill him for you when he wakes up?” Harry stuttered with fear.

“What?” Paige glared. “No! No one gets to kill him. That is a right reserved for me and me alone! Got it?” She almost yelled at her roommate and continued to glare deeply. 

“Got it.” He muttered.

“Good.” She looked away. “Tell me. How would I go about making him desire me? Want me?”

“Excuse me?” Harry appeared to be confused by those questions. Granted, they were rather new.

Paige rolled her eyes. “Tony. He has to crave me. How.”

“Uh.” He looked around and blinked, still not sure about how to answer. “I don't really know... Tony...” He admitted to his uselessness but he did not dare looking at the girl.

“Is that so?” She pinned him to the wall. “Well I don't care. Make a suggestion. And you better make one fast.”

“Make him jealous?” Harry blurted out. 

“Jealous?” Paige tilted her head, her grip on her roommate became lose. “Jealous.” She grinned. “Jealous! Excellent! Seems like you aren't entirely worthless, after all.” She let go off him.

“Yes, thank you.” He muttered and began trying to escape from her again.

“Oh, one more thing. If you say anything to anyone about our nice little chat, you can also start saying 'goodbye' to your tongue, got it?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Got it.” Harry confirmed once again, fear in his voice. Then he hurried away, almost sprinting down the stairs.

“Jealous...” Paige muttered to herself. “Perfect.”

 

~ o O o ~

 

Again and again, deep into the night, the girl would peek out the door of her room to see whether Tony had healed himself and awoken. The wounds got less severe with each time she checked, but it appeared she had done quite a number on him. He stayed out for a long time. After a while she decided to give it up and rest for the night, instead. She would set her master plan into motion the following day. First thing in the morning.

The girl closed and locked the door of her room. The two entities usually did not come to kill each other during sleep, but at the time Tony was behaving differently already, who knew what else he might do. She got into bed. But she couldn't sleep. Just thinking about her plan, plotting it more thoroughly in her head, kept her awake. Eventually she turned on the lights and got up again. Paige didn't bother questioning what precisely she was so happy about. After all, she would only attempt to restore something that had been different before. And yet it was as if Christmas had come early.

She grabbed a sketchbook and some colored pencils to put her emotions into art. This continued for a while until she heard a groan from the hallway and the sound of a tired body forcing itself up. She then turned off all lights again and pretended to sleep so Tony wouldn't know she was awake. The sketchbook was pressed against her chest as she finally fell asleep.

 

~ o O o ~

 

A few hours later, the girl woke up again. And she awoke with a broad grin on her face and excitement in her mind. She got up and unlocked the door. It was time. She made her way over to Tony's room, abandoning the sketchbook under the sheets in her bed. Time to make him appreciate her. She knocked. No response. She opened the door and peered inside. A tidy room filled with the sound of clocks ticking in unison. But nothing that breathed or lived.

Paige pouted and closed the door. She hurried down the flights of stairs, skipping the last five with a huge jump. 

The man of time was just then exiting the kitchen, once again holding a cup of tea. He looked at the girl. His other hand was on his rapier, which resembled the hand of a clock. Paige knew what this meant. One step closer and he'd try to kill her. After yesterday he was not messing around. “Our roommates left us leftover bagels.” He informed her. “Take your share.” He stepped around her with as much distance as possible, avoiding her like the black death.

“Good morning to you, too, Tony.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Good morning. And goodbye.” He was about to go up the stairs when she spoke up again.

“Yes! Goodbye is right. You won't see me much today, you know.” She smirked but didn't look at him.

Tony shrugged. “Alright then.” He took a few steps before being stopped by her voice once again.

“Yeah, I'll be out.” She glanced at him. “You know. Outside.”

“Have fun.” Tony tried to walk up further but she still continued to talk and somehow he decided not to ignore her.

“I'll be out with someone!” Paige was beginning to become upset. Why wasn't he asking her why or where she was going or with whom? “A guy.”

“You met another person?” Tony looked at her. Yes. She had baited him enough. “Congratulations.” His voice was still monotonous. “I have been thinking about becoming more social, myself.” 

“What?” Paige almost shrieked. Tony wanted to meet other girls? Is this why he had been so weird and distant? Well, she obviously didn't care. A part of her didn't, that was. Another part was furious with him for even thinking about replacing her. There was no one to replace her with properly, anyway. 

The man nodded to himself. “I was thinking about planning it more beforehand, though.” He then shrugged once more. “Either way, when will you be back?”

Hah. There it was. He was worried she was going to be gone for too long, doing who knows what with who knows whom. “Oh I don't know.” She said with a playful tone in her voice. “But it won't be early.”

“Very well.” He resumed his action of walking up the stairs. “Don't expect me to leave the lights on all night for you.” And then he turned the corner and all Paige took in of him was the vanishing sound of his footsteps and then the sound of his door being closed behind him.

That was it? He didn't even bat an eye. Hell, he wasn't even surprised. She claimed she'd be gone all day and he didn't care. “But why.” She muttered to herself, upset. She walked into the kitchen and began to wolf down the bagels. A realization hit her. He had been pretending. That had to be it! He was probably in his room, weeping and crying over having lost her. Or maybe filled with wrath at whomever she would be spending time with in his stead. He was most likely just good at hiding his emotions.

Once she was out he would realize that he needed her and then he would care. He'd talk to her every day on his own account and it would be so annoying and so great. She headed out the front door once she had eaten all of the bagels – far more than what Tony probably had declared to be her share. She was standing on the road. And she immediately hated it.

She never simply went out into public. She had no reason to and she didn't like the idea of it. Even if she didn't care about people staring at her, the public was not where she should lurk around. Not at daytime, anyway. She looked down at her feet as she was standing there. How boring. And it was all Tony's fault. Obviously. She started to walk around. She ended up in the shopping district of the town and looked at the merchandise through the large windows. People examined her, those that could see her, anyway. They stared at her. She didn't care.

Even though she had little interest in the idea of time, even she could feel how agonizingly slowly this day was passing for her. She just hoped that Tony was suffering the same way she was. No. Worse than she was. She hoped that he was eating his sash out of frustration and anger. After the fashion stores she found a store with art supplies. She went in and spent about two hours looking around. At first it was interesting, but at some point that grew old, too. She left. 

She didn't even last until sundown before the agonizing boredom made her turn around and head home. She entered the house without saying a word. She dragged herself up to her room and sat down in front of her easel. She stared at the blank canvas that was sitting on it. Then she stared at the ceiling instead as she leaned back. Shit. Now that bastard would know that she had lied. And instead of being all over her, he would mock her for it. Any moment he would come into her room because he wondered whether she was home and then he would probably attack her to get back at her for the day before. 

None of this happened. Tony didn't enter. He didn't knock or talk to her, let alone attack her. She began to paint with dark colors and didn't stop until the early morning hours were upon her. That was when she fell asleep sitting, the paintbrush in her lap.

 

~ o O o ~

 

When she woke up the next day, she wasn't feeling well, at all. It was not that she was sick or anything of that sort, but she felt unhappy. That was rare. The only negative thing she usually felt was anger or annoyance, connected with hatred. But she was never simply sad. She wondered why she felt that way then. Tony couldn't possibly have an impact that huge on her well-being. 

Something was there and it made her want to shut herself off from everything else. Not forever. Just for a little while. And that's what she did. She walked into her closet, sat down on the floor and shut the door. It was one of those closet doors with little slits that one could peek through, so there was some light. Paige didn't quite understand sadness, but somehow she felt more welcome inside that tiny closet than inside her colorful and expressive room. Leaning against the wall and not having had much sleep before, slumber got to her.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The next time she woke up she did not do it on her own account. Instead what woke her was Tony's voice.

“Paige?” 

She startled but then realized that she was safe inside her closet. What did he want? Now of all times.. She stayed silent inside that little closet of hers. With some luck he would think she was still gone and he'd leave her room. Or was he jealous, after all? She perked up. Somehow, even the thought that her jealousy plan succeeded did not cheer her up.

Outside the closet, Tony made a repulsed face when he examined the girl's room. Messy. As usual. “So she didn't come back at all, did she.” He muttered, Paige listened and watched closely through the slits in the closet door. The man sometimes talked to himself when no one was around. Lots of people did that, the girl supposed.

Tony sighed and he stepped around, causing her to wonder why he was still sticking around. But when she saw him eye the messy bed she knew why. Ugh, he was such a pain. He looked at the painting that Paige had made. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what it was supposed to be. “Why such dark colors, Paige. What is going on in your head.” More muttering. He then looked at the bed again. “You leave for almost two days but can't even be bothered to make your bed. You annoying brat.”

Paige wanted to jump out of the closet to give him a piece of her mind, but there was not enough motivation for her to actually do so. Instead she observed for once. Quietly. 

Tony took the pillow and fluffed it before placing it on the bed again. He patted it with his gloved hands and smoothed out some wrinkles. He then picked up her blanket which was half on the floor and half on the bed. He shook and fluffed it, as well. But when looking back at the bed he wanted to place it on, something else caught his eye. “A sketchbook?” He raised an eyebrow. He put down the blanket at the foot end of the bed and took the sketchbook.

The girl in the closet was shocked and angry. First of all: How did Tony dare to even look at that? He had no right to be in her room in the first place, let alone look at and touch her stuff! Second of all: Those drawings were not for his eyes to see. The closet door flew open, causing Tony to whip his head around to look at the source of the sound. And before the man could open the cover of the book to see a drawing, Paige tackled him with a loud screech. He fell onto her bed. “Paige?!” He yelled, shock in his voice. “Get off of me!” He was clutching the sketchbook with one arm. With his free hand, he reached for his rapier. 

“No way!” Paige had no interest in fighting or hurting him at that moment. All she did was try to tear the book away from Tony. “Let go of it!” She yelled and pulled with all of her might.

“What?” Only then the man realized that what she was after was not his life, but her drawings. And she was very desperate to take them back, maybe she was even panicking a little. This was so unusual that, without a doubt, this sketchbook held some interesting secrets. “No.” He smirked.

“Tony, you son of a bitch, give it back to me!” She demanded. In her rage she let her guard down way too far and before she knew it, she found herself underneath the man, pinned down onto the bed. 

“Now...” Tony grinned perhaps a little too widely. He re-positioned himself to sit on top of Paige so his hands were free. She tried to scratch and hit him, which he ignored. 

“I swear to god, Tony, if you dare to open that I will deliver your most painful demise yet!”

“I'll take my chances.” He answered and flipped the book open. When he saw the first drawing, his broad grin disappeared and he glanced at Paige, who had given up her fight by then. He looked back at the book, through the drawings. “You drew me.” He deadpanned.

“That's not you...” The girl muttered.

“You suck at lying sometimes.” He examined the drawings. “This is me.”

“Not only.” She complained.

“But mostly.” He insisted. “So what is the issue here?” He looked at the girl. “Why did you not want me to see this?”

“Huh?” Paige was caught off guard by that question. 

He handed her her sketchbook and got off of her. “I understand how one would ordinarily be embarrassed by such things. However, you are everything except for ordinary. You do not get embarrassed. I know you, Paige. And as much as I often wish I did not know you, I recognize when you do something you do not commonly do.” 

“I haven't been acting differently at all! It's all you!”

“Excuse me?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“You stopped giving a crap about me! I don't know when but you did!” Paige crossed her arms in front of her chest and she looked at the ground. “It's not fun.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Paige growled a little. “Don't play dumb with me! You know what you've been doing. You didn't even want to talk to me yesterday. And you didn't care about me going out! Or care about my flirting.”

“I don't want to talk to you most days. And if you want to go out, why would I stop you? Also, I find your sudden flirting to be suspicious most of the time.” Tony paused. “I did not know you actually worried about my responses. Or anything at all for that matter.”

“It's not worry! But...” She grabbed his hand and he looked at her in surprise. “If someone kills me, it's got to be you. And if someone does it for good and forever, that also has to be you. And in return, no one else gets to kill or hurt you. That is my right. Mine alone.”

Tony smiled. He put his hand over hers. “Love, I would tear apart whoever laid a hand on you. And you know that there is only one person capable of sending me to my demise.” 

“What...?” Paige looked at his face. “Don't try to sweettalk your way around this! Because if I don't have you, then whom-”

And then he kissed her. He pulled away after a moment. “I know listening isn't your strong suit, but understand that even if I wanted someone else, there is no one I could replace you with.”

“..So you care?” The girl smirked.

“Sometimes. In a way.” He chuckled almost too warmly. “For what it's worth I am glad you want me around so much.”

She leaned into him. “You know I have to kill you especially horribly to make up for all this sappy shit, right?”

“I'd like to see you try, darling.” Tony cackled. He kissed her forehead. He held her close.

“Hey, marshmallow?”

“Yes, my disastrous princess?”

“I think I'm in love with you.” She muttered as she rested against him. 

“I'd be offended by anything else.” Tony then felt her hand on his throat, he looked at her. 

She glared. “Say it.”

He grinned. “Nah.”

Her grip tightened. “Now. Unless you want my pencil in your eye. Say it.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I love you, too.”

She released his neck and closed her eyes. “You know that doesn't mean I don't hate you.”

“Paige, my devilish angel, I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

Yes, at the end of the day, eternity is the most pleasant when spent with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> First DHMIS fic. Maybe I'll make another sometime.
> 
> Comments are very appreciated~!


End file.
